


My nyas? :3c

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Butt Plugs, Choking, Lemons, M/M, Maid Cafe, PWP, Tail Butt Plugs, cross dressing, im sorry ive been on ff.net a lot recently, maid-cat cafe, no flames!!!, yaoi dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanyaka and Nyaa work at a maid-cat cafe when Nyaa shows up with a tail. Tanyaka wants to wear one too ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	My nyas? :3c

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



> i wrote this for [mira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/profile), luke, and matt  
>   
> happy valentines day mira i love you o3o

“Nyaa-chan, you’re wearing a tail today?” 

Noya smirked up at Tanaka before twirling around, making the frills and petticoat of his maid dress swirl with his movements as the fluffy black tail followed from behind him. “Nya, do you like it, Tanyaka-chan?” 

“It looks really cute, actually.” And it did. Tanaka always felt that his friend was more suited for this job at the maid-cat cafe than he was, especially with how natural Noya was with the whole act and how adorable he looked in his dress. He was small and it fit on him so snuggly; he didn’t have the built muscles or the broad shoulders and chest that Tanaka had. With his little black cat ears, drawn on whiskers, tail peeking from behind his fluffy skirt, and hands fisted near his face in the signature ‘nya’ pose as the belled collar around his neck gave a little jingle, Tanaka felt his cheeks warm a little. “Do you have another tail, Nyaa-chan? I wanna match.” 

He watched as a glint of mischief flashed across Noya’s face as the other spun around to his bag. “I do~!” He dug around for a minute before fishing out another identical tail and handing it over to his friend. 

“Thanks!... Nya, how does this work? Where does it tie around? Does this piece attach to the dress or something?” 

Noya’s grin turned positively devious. “Tanyaka-chan,” he waggled his eyebrows as he teased his friend. “There’s a hole in the back of the dress.” 

“Nya, I know-- I always wondered why that was there. Wait, do you mean…” 

Tanaka was answered with A Look before he found his face on fire as he looked at the suddenly offensive tail in his hands. “It… goes in? Nyaa-chan, you mean..?”

“Nya, maybe~. Our shift starts soon.” Noya looked up at Tanaka before spinning around in his dress again, showing off his tail. “Don’t you wannya wear it? Isn’t it cute?”

He responded with a thick swallow. Knowing how the tail was actually attached completely changed his opinion of it-- it wasn’t cute anymore. He couldn’t look at Noya like he was cute right now. He had that thing…the thing he was holding, it was _in his ass_. Right in front of him. He was crazy. Noya was crazy. He was acting like this was normal behavior, like it’s normal to give your best friend a butt-plug tail and encourage him to wear one while wearing one yourself in _public_ at your _job_. Noya… was incredible. Tanaka didn’t even know what to think.

It was kind of hot. Tanaka felt kind of turned on as he looked at Noya with new appreciation. 

“Will you, uh…” He scratched his cheek, looking the other way as he asked, “come with me to the bathroom?”  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
There were three stalls in the bathroom and Noya was standing outside one, trying not to peek as he heard the rustling of the dress in the stall he was leaning back against. “Ngh,” he’d occasionally hear his friend’s frustrated noises or gasps as he tried to figure it out. When he heard a squeak unlike anything he would ever associate Tanaka with, Noya’s felt himself clench around his own tail as warmth flooded his face. “Tanyaka-chan, are you okay in there?” 

There was a moment of hesitation before the boy in the stall replied, “Um.. I might need some help.” 

“Okay. Unlock the door?” 

“D-don’t look at, um, you know.” 

“I gotcha dude.” 

There were a few clumsy thumping noises against the stall before he heard the sound of the door unlocking and Noya turned around to push it open, only to find his friend in a position he had not at all been expecting. Maybe he had a little, when he had purchased the extra tail, but to see it in person… Fuck.

Tanaka was sitting on the closed toilet seat with yards of frills from his dress and the petticoat pushed around him as he tried to get them out of the way. His legs were spread with one foot on the toilet paper dispenser, lacy panties hanging from the ankle, with the other foot sliding down the wall closest to the door-- Noya realized he had unlocked the door with his foot. Tanaka’s face was completely red and totally ashamed as he looked up at his friend from his current position. One of his hands was trying to hide his obvious erection with the tail in the same grasp, and the other hand was drawing a line of spit from his mouth with two fingers to slide down to his already slick looking ass. Even the black cat ears were askew, completing the whole disheveled look.

“Holy shit,” Noya murmured, just staring. His brain was completely fried as he looked at his friend, who would never be caught dead looking anything like this. 

“I’m sorry-- I got… I was thinking about you wearing it, and thinking how you would’ve prepared yourself, and I got a little, uh…” 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Noya perhaps said a little too frankly before shaking his head. “Sorry. I mean. Wow.” 

“It’s just that… Fuck.” Tanaka cursed, and Noya watched as one of the two slicked fingers tried to push into himself with no avail. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Noya was a bit dazed to actually be helpful yet, and Tanaka tried giving up with his fingers and pushed the plug against him. “Eh--” He gave a painful yelp before giving up, letting his head fall back against the wall. “I can’t go out there Nyaa-chan; they’re gonnya see how hard I am… and I can’t even get it in.” 

“Er… can you see how hard _I_ am?” 

Tanaka’s head snapped up suddenly at the question and his eyes searched his friend’s dress, finding that either Noya wasn’t actually hard, had a really tiny dick, or the dress was just incredibly frilly. “No… are you really?” 

“Fucking _yes_ , Tanyaka-chan, do you even see yourself right now? You’re _leaking_ ; it’s gonna get on the dress.”

“Ngh, stop looking... that’s embarrassing.” 

“God… move your hands and let me help.” 

“Nyaa-chan, you don’t have to--” But Noya was already on his knees in front of the toilet, his face nearly level with the void that was Tanaka’s dress frills. He brought his hand up to his face, giving it a few heavy licks before wetly palming his friend’s erection. 

“Wow,” Noya murmured, wrapping a hand around Tanaka’s dick. “You are really hard.” 

“Yeah… I wasn’t lyin’. And fuck, ah… I don’t think you’re really helping the whole leaking thing-- ny-aah..haah.” 

Noya gave one last stroke before stopping and looking up at his friend with a tilted head. “Oh, nya? Do you think this’ll help more?” And he dipped his head down into the mess of Tanaka’s dress, licking a thick stripe up his cock, pausing at the head to lap at the crevice where the pre-cum had collected.

In response, Tanaka arched his back, gasping out a curse as his hands immediately grabbed at Noya’s hair. “F-fuck, Nyaa-chan…” 

Noya opened his mouth to let Tanaka in and he swirled his tongue around the head before closing his lips around the shaft and pressing downwards. He felt the hands tighten in his hair, encouraging him as he felt the tip reach the back of his mouth. He hesitated before pushing on, letting it in his throat as he swallowed around it and hummed. 

Tanaka was trembling underneath him and Noya held him there for a moment before coming back up and down again, now using his tongue to tease as he sucked, giving Tanaka the pressure he was needing. He brought an arm under Tanaka’s thigh, curling it around so that his hand was pressed against the inner-top of the thigh with his fingernails pressing into the sensitive skin, and he brought another hand up under his own chin, giving Tanaka’s balls a quick squeeze( _“Jesus Christ!”_ ) before trailing under and pressing a finger against his ass. He was tense, Noya could tell, so he gave his friend a real good suck, purring around his cock, and Tanaka gave a shiver. Immediately after, his finger pressed almost effortlessly into the slicked hole and Tanaka yelped above him, pulling at Noya’s hair. 

Noya let his head be pulled up as he surfaced from Tanaka’s dress, but kept his finger in, knuckle deep-- not that the sudden tightness was letting him remove it anyway. “You okay, Ryuu?” He gave his friend a considering look, wanting to make sure everything was good.

Tanaka looked absolutely wrecked, even drooling, but a little startled. “Y-yeah… sorry. Keep going. Please.” His voice cracked. 

“Okay. Just try to relax, nya.” Noya winked before going back down.

“Oh, _fuuuck_.” 

Noya liked to hear that. 

He worked so good on Tanaka, so good, that he even got his friend to allow another finger in before long. His dick was in Noya’s throat and Noya’s fingers were scissoring in his hot ass before he pressed them in, searching for what would really drive his friend crazy. 

“Nyaa.. Noya… F-- Holy shit, FUCK, _NOYA-SAN_.” 

This tiny bathroom wasn’t meant for screaming, Noya dully noted as he pressed against Tanaka’s spot again, bringing forth the most beautiful array of curses along with every name and nickname for Noya he could apparently think off. 

“Yuu, I-- Jesus. God. FUCK.”

Before long, Tanaka was fucking himself on Noya’s fingers, withdrawing his hands from Noya’s hair to support himself as he moved his hips. Noya couldn’t suck along with his irregular movements, so he sat back a little, watching his friend fuck his, now 3, fingers. 

He wished he had a fucking camera. Tanaka looked so damn good. 

“Yuu-- Nyaa--- fuck..! Me! Please,” Tanaka whined, throwing his head back as he ground himself against Noya’s fingers. It took Noya a moment to realize what he was saying. “It’s not enough. Your fingers-- I need more. Please. _Please_.” 

“Fuck, Tanyaka. Get up.” Noya withdrew his fingers, not without a whine of protest from Tanaka, before standing and helping his shaking lover up. “Turn around, yeah, that way. Good boy.” 

“Aah,” Tanaka responded to the praise, following Noya’s instruction to turn around. He bent at the waist and braced himself against the toilet with his arms, pulling up a knee on the lidded seat for support. 

Noya blinked at how willing Tanaka was for this before eagerly flipping Tanaka’s dress up and pushing all of the frills out of the way(they’ll never be completely out of the way, the fucking petticoat was so fluffy). He didn’t even know where Tanaka’s panties were at this point, and wasn’t going to question why Tanaka had been wearing panties in the first place, but the way Tanaka looked at him from over his shoulder with the cat ears about to fall off and the blush taking over his face and shoulders, Noya wanted him so bad.

“Fuck.” He ran his hands over Tanaka’s ass, marveling at how firm it was, with just the right amount of squish, and he squeezed. 

“Nyaa- please,” Tanaka whined. 

“You look so good like this, Tanyaka. So good, Ryuu.” Noya leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Tanaka’s right cheek before fumbling underneath his own dress, pulling down his boxer briefs-- carefully, to avoid messing with the tail. He gave his hand a wet lick, using it to lubricate himself as he tried to line up with Tanaka. He couldn’t see anything with both of their dresses in the way; he wished he had just taken his off, at least. 

But, fuck, he couldn’t wait any longer. Noya pushed in-- “Nyaa--!”

They were pressed flush against each other, breathing heavily, and Noya began to ask if Tanaka was good before the other nearly sobbed out, “F-Fuck me, _please_. Yuu--” 

And that was all he needed before he started pulling out, only to thrust back in. He worked at building up a rhythm, fucking his best friend against a toilet as he cried out Noya’s name, over and over again. The bell at Tanaka’s collar was jingling obnoxiously with every thrust, but it wasn’t going to hold Noya back.

“Ryuu, touch yourself… ahh someone might come in.” He gripped at Tanaka’s hips, going a bit harder. “We should hurry. Fuck. Our shift. We gotta work.” 

He knew the moment Tanaka started touching himself because he felt the boy beneath him give out for a moment, losing all stability as he faltered and almost fell against the toilet in response to all the stimulation. “Good boy. Good Ryuu. Keep doing that, yeah.” 

“Fuck, fuck, God… Nya, fuck. You feel, haah you feel so good, Nyaa-chan.” 

Noya brought a hand from Tanaka’s hip to slip underneath the dress, gripping tightly at an asscheek to pull him even closer than he was before.

“Show me. Show me how good I make you feel. Come for me.” 

“I’m--” 

Noya bent over his lover, reaching forward to try and grab at the collar around Tanaka’s neck. He pulled it back, probably choking his friend a little as he continued thrusting into him.

“F..ck… Nnn..!” Tanaka’s eyes were squeezed shut, but his mouth hung open as he gasped for air and Noya knew, as he began to spasm around his cock, that he was coming.

All over that dress, too. What a shame.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
They left the maid-cat cafe with Tanaka looking completely ashamed and embarrassed while Noya looked extremely pleased with himself. The shorter of the two still had his cat ears and whiskers drawn on, but the rest of their outfits had been confiscated(and probably thrown out).

He was kind of glad that they got fired. Noya wasn’t sure that he’d be able to look at Tanaka in that dress ever again, let alone be able to work, knowing what they did.

And it was kind of hard to tell if you weren’t looking, but if you peered close to the legs of their gym shorts, you could see the tips of the black tails subtly poking out on both boys.


End file.
